


Bond

by Viktuurio



Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha Sousuke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Rin, Omega Verse, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9949586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viktuurio/pseuds/Viktuurio
Summary: Sousuke puts his mark on Rin.





	

 

After having gone through multiple heats Rin thought he’d be used to it by now, but his knees still buckle with how the need and arousal hits him like a bullet. He still grips his sheet the same way he did the first time when he was fourteen back in Australia. This time he has left his suppressants intentionally, however.

Sousuke’s big hands grab his hips, pulling him towards him. Teal meets maroon eyes and they kiss. Deeply, minds already hazy from the primitive needs within them.

“Okay?” Sousuke questions quietly, his voice low and husky as his lips grace Rin’s ear.

“Fuck yeah…” Rin groans with pleasure.

Sousuke’s fingers trace down to Rin’s second entrance, pushing his finger into feel the wetness of his to-be-mate. Rin’s already whimpering desperately, body feeling like it’s on fire, back arching into Sousuke’s touch. They kiss again, tongues tracing over each other’s teeth.

Rin can feel his fangs extract. Small, cute fangs that most omegas hardly notice are there, compared to the alpha’s big ones. Seeing Sousuke’s extend is a whole other matter. They’re far bigger, made to pierce the omega’s skin to mark them properly.

Sousuke nuzzles his nose into Rin’s neck, the pheromones the smaller male is releasing growing more intense by the minute. With a shuddering breath, Sousuke whispers: “And you’re sure?”

“ _Ahhhh!_ ” Rin bucks as Sousuke circles his finger around his whole, the sensitive nerves around causing Rin to thrust into his hand. “O-of course I’m sure! Do it!”

Rin finds the question downright idiotic. As if he’ll let anyone but Sousuke mark him as mated. It’s not a mark that needs to be permanent, but most often it is once it’s done. And Rin wants it to be permanent. He wants to wear Sousuke’s mark proudly. He wants to say that he’s just not imprinted on an alpha, he’s _mated_ to one.

They’re eighteen years old. It’s not considered _too_ early.

Not _really_.

Moaning, Rin grabs Sousuke’s cheeks to bring him in for another deep kiss. His moans increase in volume as Sousuke slowly pushes his way inside, letting Rin adjust to his large size.

“Ahhh, S-Sousuke!” Rin bites his lip. “ _Fuck_.”

“We’re about to do just that,” Sousuke laughs breathlessly.

“Smartass!” The omega quips, his body betraying him by moaning even louder. “Put that huge dick to use!”

And Sousuke does. He moves inside, before he starts thrusting hard and long. Each hit causing Rin’s body to quiver with pleasure. Fingers digging into Sousuke’s back so hard the alpha _knows_ it’s going to leave a mark, but he doesn’t care. His senses have taken over by now and all he can focus on is Rin.

Fucking Rin.

Holding Rin.

Feeling Rin’s chest against his own. Hear him beg, be the cause of him squirming and arching into his bigger body.

The alpha growls and starts kissing a certain spot on Rin’s neck as he thrusts into him. He hugs Rin as close as possible and Rin returns the embrace just as tightly. “Please, Sousuke. Do it.”

With a deep breath, sweat trailing down his forehead, cock still moving inside of Rin’s willing body; he clasps his mouth over the spot on Rin’s neck. The fangs pierce the fair skin and it hurts only for a second, before the content in Sousuke’s fangs causes pleasure to wash over his body.

It triggers his release instantly, cum coating Sousuke’s stomach. The alpha keeps thrusting into his moaning omega until he too finishes within Rin’s entrance, their session far faster than usual because of the mating process.

They both pant, bodies quivering, unable to keep themselves from kissing each other’s mouths over and over again as they bathe in the afterglow of their mating.

Rin chuckles breathlessly and reaches up to feel the new mark on his neck, the omega in him feeling far more content now as his body accepts Sousuke as his mate.

As _his_ … his one and only.

**Author's Note:**

> Re-Upload from an ABO blog I used to run!


End file.
